


A Trip To Remember

by JMakerel



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Adoptive Dad Tony Stark, Gen, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter meets Shuri, Stark Family, Tony Stark & T'Challa Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trip To Wakanda, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMakerel/pseuds/JMakerel
Summary: “Instead of getting a hotel, we - all of us, Rhodes, Hap, you, me, Pete - we all go to the palace? I do know the King and I have a personal invitation. Why don’t we make a trip of it?”Tony takes his wife, friends, and adopted son Peter to Wakanda. Peter and Shuri meet, chaos ensues. But when a horde of aliens sent by a certain government agent lurk right outside the countries boundaries, How will they stay safe?Trying to update once per day! It might be every other day if I get caught up.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & T'Challa, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel), Shuri & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & T'Challa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	A Trip To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I've been excited to start this one. In case you didn't catch it, Peter was adopted by Tony and Pepper. Let's say he was like 12, so he's been with them for a few years. He is still Spiderman, so I'm thinking he created the superhero on his own and then his parents found out and eventually let him continue, but only if Tony made him better tech.  
> Thanks!

Tony ground his teeth anxiously as the plane approached the vast canopy of trees ahead. He knew that he would be fine and the plane would not crash into them, but knowing that did not ease his nerves during this part of their flight. After all, this was his first time going through the forcefield surrounding the country. He was sure he would get used to it as he visited Wakanda more. He looked behind him to see all his favorite people sitting together on the steel seats of the aircraft. Pepper was leaning back against the far end, looking out the window beside her with a content smile. Rhodey was on his phone, periodically nudging Peter with his foot. The boy on the floor was rocking back and forth, almost unable to contain his excitement. Happy was also admiring the view. Even his ‘forehead of security’ couldn’t keep up his grumpy exterior with such a beautiful landscape laid out in front of them. 

They finally reached the trees, which parted for them with a magnificent blue-ish glow. Suddenly, they could see the expansive Wakandan cities below. Trains ran in between sky-scraping buildings like roller coasters, twisting and turning above the ground on their tracks. A multitude of colors filled out the bustling streets as citizens went about their business.

After they had fought together - first against some of the Avengers, then against Thanos - T’Challa had extended an invitation for Tony to come visit. He wasn’t planning on ever accepting, but then Pepper had made all the pieces fall into place one night before they got into bed.

“-And there were a lot of applications for designing the prototype, but this one engineer really impressed me. We talked on the phone and I’d love to do business with her, but she’s all the way in Wakanda, so I might have to go with my second choice.” Pepper had been telling Tony about her day as she brushed her hair and swept it back into a ponytail before climbing in bed next to him. 

He closed his laptop and turned to her. “In Wakanda?”

“Yeah,” she said, “I’m thinking of going over there, just for a week or so, mostly so I know she understands what I’m looking for, but I don’t really want to leave for that long. You know I hate being away from you and Peter.”

“What if I told you we could come with you?” Tony asked. Pepper raised her eyebrows, but waited for him to continue. “Instead of getting a hotel, we - all of us, Rhodes, Hap, you, me, Pete - we all go to the palace? I do know the King and I have a personal invitation. Why don’t we make a trip of it?”  
She smiled. He loved that smile, it meant he had done something right. 

“Well, I would love that.” She leaned over and kissed him quickly before pulling back to ask, “you sure he won’t mind us staying?”

“Hon, he’s a King. He’s probably got enough room in there that he wouldn’t know we were staying unless we told him.”

She chuckled and responded, “Or unless his guards caught you, considering you make your presence known in every room.”

“You know you love me for it.”

The plane stayed high in the air until they were right above the palace. It was a huge metal and glass building with towers climbing up above the gardens on the roof of the first floors. As the plane made its descent, Pepper started speaking.

“Okay, do we all know the expectations for this visit?” Everyone in the plane nodded their heads, but she was looking specifically at Tony and Peter. Either of them had the potential to embarrass her, just in different ways.

“Good.” Pepper stood up, smoothing down her dress. “Hey Peter, I heard the princess is actually your age and designs most of the technology here. You guys should hang out, I think you’d be good friends.”  
Peter’s eyes widened at the thought of meeting a princess who was also a tech genius. Pepper smoothed down her son’s hair affectionately, probably hoping to ease his nerves.

They finally landed and the huge door at the back end of the plane opened, revealing a line of people awaiting them. Tony breathed in, letting the fresh, clean air fill his lungs all the way. Since Wakanda was not dependent on coal for energy and preserved so much of the forests, there was not very much pollution. Certainly far less than the city in New York. Tony could hear a river somewhere in the distance, which was very calming. 

Lining their path up to the palace were members of the Dora Milaje. They were in full armor and stood with perfect posture, spears in hand. They were very intimidating. Tony realized he would not want to be the person on the wrong side of them. I should make Happy look scarier, He thought briefly before dismissing the idea. Happy would never go for it and Tony wasn’t a king or anything. 

There were three more people at the front of the palace, facing the plane. The first, in the middle, was very easily identifiable as T’Challa. He wore a long gray robe with silver patterned stripes running halfway down the front. On his left was another member of the Dora Milaje. The general, to be specific. He couldn’t quite remember her name. She stared at him sternly. On the right was a young girl who looked to be Peter’s age. She was clad in a long, yellow, short-sleeved dress with a white, mesh shirt over it. Tony assumed she was Shuri, the princess.

T’Challa stepped forward to greet them, smiling politely.

“Hi Your Majesty.” Tony joked, to which the king waved his hand, chuckling. Peter made a move to bow, but Tony pulled him back up by his shoulder. T’Challa simply laughed warmly once more.  
“No need to bow here. It is nice to see you again, Spider-Man.”

“Oh, um, thank you. I’m - you can call me Peter.” The boy stammered through his sentence, clearly thrown off by the fact that he was talking to real royalty. Happy, Rhodes, and Pepper introduced themselves and T’Challa led them inside the palace to give the tour. As they entered, the princess followed, clearing her throat and elbowing her brother.

“Oh right! I forgot about you,” He bantered, to Tony’s surprise. He hadn’t thought T’Challa to be one to make jokes or be sarcastic. Maybe they would get on better than he thought.

“This is my little sister, Shuri. Shuri, this is Tony, Peter, Pepper, Happy, and James.” Shuri waved and went to shake everyone’s hands. “Peter.” She said, stopping in front of him. He nodded quickly, as if affirming that was his name. “My brother told me you would be interested in seeing my lab?” Peter’s eyes went wide.

“You have your own lab?” He asked, his voice almost a squeak. 

Tony interrupted, “Well, kid, let’s finish the tour first, alright?” Peter looked back up at him with saucer eyes, begging to go see the no doubt state-of-the-art lab they had (which Tony wanted to see for himself, but he wouldn’t tell Peter that). T’Challa saw the exchange and said, “It is no problem. His room will be very close to yours anyways, I’m sure he can see it later.” Peter turned back to Tony, who reluctantly nodded and gestured for them to go. 

After they had left, T’Challa smiled. “Shuri pulls the same thing on my mother.” He rolled his eyes. “Some of them are just born with it, I suppose.” Tony chuckled and motioned for T’Challa to lead the way. 

They were shown the throne room, a marvelous glass-covered space with a plot of soil where all the thrones sat. Then the dining hall and the main living area, both large and minimalistic, with lots of natural light coming through huge windows. Then they were led to their rooms. Each guest room was identical: small trees and other plants in each corner, a sliding door that led to a closet, white tile floors, floor-to-ceiling windows, and a comfortable looking bed big enough for three people in the center of the wall.

At the end of the tour, Tony thanked T’Challa and asked if their things were still on the plane.

“No,” he answered, “they have been moved into your rooms. You’re welcome to go back there now if you’d like. I’m just heading down to the lab.”

Tony thought for a moment. “Actually, could I go with you? I should probably grab Peter. Plus, I’d love to see where the magic happens.” Both men laughed and began walking down the hall.

Their good moods only lasted until they finished descending the spiral staircase. That was when they saw that everything in the lab was absolutely covered in webs, including Peter. He was wriggling on the floor in a cocoon of his own webs while Shuri tried to hold him down to pour what he assumed was a solvent over them and set him free. They looked up to see their brother and dad staring at them, eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Uh…” Shuri started.

“Hey!” Peter finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are always appreciated! I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


End file.
